Thunder
by Silver M
Summary: I always want to be a Hero. But I know I can never be one. Because I was Quirkless. Because I was powerless. Well, that is until I was struck by lightning.
1. Prologue

_It's happen when I was ten_.

* * *

The night was _thunderous_, for a lack of a better word.

Usually, I would be hugging my mother right now. Ever since Kacchan got his Quirk, loud noise always made me afraid.

And yet, tonight, when I heard the first crack of thunder, I get up from my bed, open the window and look outside.

The sky was dark. Like, _really dark_. I can't see the stars or even the moon, dark clouds covering them. The light coming from the buildings down below made it even more eerie.

Lightning flash and my jaw dropped.

"….Beautiful." The word coming out of my mouth before I knew it.

Later, I will wonder why I think so. Or why the loud noise didn't even register on my ears.

But right now, all I can think is that flash of lightning. Something like the force of nature usually don't interest me, my time always spent thinking about Heroes and how to be like them. But that lightning just then, it felt different somehow.

Maybe it was just my mind messing with me, but that lightning… I feel like it flash for me. Like it was _calling _me.

Lightning flash again and I started shaking my head.

"Really Izuku? Lightning calling you?" I say to myself. "What is wrong with your mind?"

I shake my head again and then move to close the window. Lightning flash again for the third time. It made me stop my action, a frown start to form on my face.

"That's weird. I thought lightning doesn't strike the same place twice."

So I open my half-closed window and look outside again. Lightning strike again. The frown on my face deepens. What I saw earlier was not wrong, lightning really strike at the same place.

"Huh, so even adult can be wrong." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, my body freeze. I feel something again. I can't explain it, but I can feel it in my bones. Something is coming. Somethingis coming. _Somethingiscoming_. _**Someth**_–

BOOM!

Lightning strike again. This time, I didn't think it was beautiful. It was _terrifying._

Kacchan's explosion got nothing on that lightning. I don't know when but my body is shaking really bad. Maybe I was afraid, I don't know. I can't think straight. All I can think is that lightning.

I closed my eyes and take deep breath to calm my mind. Ohh, its working. My mind really calmed down now.

I opened my eyes to see my mother's anxious face hovering over my face. "Are you okay Izuku?"

Or maybe not. It seems I've fainted.

"I'm okay." I answer her with a smile, "Don't worry, mom."

My mother smiled back at me, "Hmm. But if there is something wrong, you tell me, okay?"

I nodded, my mind still isn't quite right. Luckily, my mother didn't see anything. She just ruffled my hair and went out of my room.

I close my eyes again, preparing to sleep. Just before I fell asleep, a strange thought cross my mind.

'_Excitement. My body shook because of excitement, not fear._'

**XxXxX**

The next day. Kacchan, as adventurous as he was, decided that we all will go to the forest where that lightning strike. I, like always, think it was a crazy thing to do.

"Are you crazy?" I protested. "Do you all wanna die?"

Well, I didn't exactly say it like that, but it's close.

And just like always, they ignored me. So I tried to remind them once again.

"Hear me you bastard!" I said, "If you go, you all gonna died, god damnit!"

….Again, I didn't exactly say it like that, but it was_ really _close.

This time, they didn't ignore me, instead they decided to just abandoned me and go on their own.

I was stunned.

A few minute after they were gone, I, in all my wisdom, decided to follow them. First, because I don't want anything happen to them. And second, I was lonely. I really want to play with them.

And so, here I was. Lost in a forest.

**XxXxX**

"Kacchan, where are you?" I shouted.

Well, I want to shout. But it came as a whimper instead.

I don't care that it was not a Heroic thing to do, but I was afraid. My legs have been shaking since a long time, but I force it to keep moving. Standing still in the middle of the forest with all of its creepiness was not an option.

Eventually, I came upon a clearing that I believe is where that lightning strike. Why I believe so? Because there is this burning smell on this place. Or maybe because I can't hear the sound of insect in here.

Kacchan and the others are not here, so maybe they didn't find this place yet. I smile, feeling a sense of superiority over them. My eyes then move to the middle of the clearing.

"What is that?" I asked myself.

There is something there. Curious, I started moving closer. I stopped when it was within arm reach.

I am not really good at describing things, but as far as I know, the thing in front of me is a hammer. Biggest one I've ever seen, but a hammer nonetheless.

It head was big, almost as big as my head. Square –prismatic?- in shape, with dull silver in color, maybe it was made from iron or silver. From where I was standing, I could see some kind of writing and symbol on it. Not one I understand, or ever seen. It handle was almost as long as my arm, covered in leather, with a strap also made from leather.

All in all, it was a strange hammer indeed.

Curiosity got the better of me as I move my hand to pick it up. When my fingers touch the handle, I can feel something, but I ignore it. Soon my fingers wrapped on the handle. Then, I pick it up and lift it over my head.

"Huh," I say. "It's light."

It was really light. From looking at it, you think it was hard to pick. But no, it was really light. Maybe it was not made from iron or even silver.

Just as I want to check it was really made from iron or not, my sight went past the hammer onto the sky.

The sky, which was blue just a moment ago, is now black. I could see black clouds rolling on top of me.

"Wh-what happen?" I asked myself.

Then, lightning struck me.

**XxXxX**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with all my might, eyes closed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

When I didn't feel anything, I slowly opened my eyes. Looking left and right, and then checking my body with my sight, I know nothing happen to me. With that, I decided to finally close my mouth. Yes, I was still screaming.

"Tha-that is not good for my heart." I sighed.

Looking up, I see that the sky has turned back to blue. I could not see a speck of black clouds in the sky. It was like what happen just then never happen at all. Then my sight fell on the hammer that is still in my hand.

There is something blue surrounding it. I look closer and realize that it was electricity.

"So something did happen." I say, feeling happy I am not hallucinating.

And then I started screaming. In my panic, I throw the hammer down to the earth. Screaming again for good measure, I started to run. I don't know which direction I take, I don't care. I just want to get as far away as possible from this place.

* * *

_That was the first time I met my future partner. That day is also the day I changes my destiny. _

_ Oh, you ask who I am?_

_ I am Midoriya Izuku, the Hero of Thunder._

* * *

**Yes, English is my second language.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : My Hero Academia and Marvel is not mine, and will never be.**


	2. Chapter 1

_I was standing in the middle of a throne hall. I haven't seen a throne hall before, but I'm pretty sure this is one._

_ The hall was spacious. You can fits hundreds of people in it, with room for more. There are murals on the ceiling, depicting some kind of long battle. From what I can see, it is a battle between an army of blue-skinned giants against an army of man. The blue giants are strong, but the army of man was numerous. It made for long but even battle. _

_The battle, or should I said war, only come to an end when the leader of blue giants, the biggest giants on the murals, is beheaded by someone who I assume to be the leader of man. With his noticeable different colors than the others and that big eight-legged horse, I think my assumption is true._

_Aside from that, there is many more decoration that is fit for a throne hall. It did not escape my notice that there is absolutely no light bulb or anything like that on this hall, but the room is positively glowing. Literally. _

_ There are many guards lining up on each side of the steps to the throne. Every single one of these guards is wearing the same gold armor, complete with a horned helmet on their head. They are also wielding a spear and shield, each. All in all, they're looking more menacing and deadly then any Villains I've ever seen on TV._

_ Then on the steps itself, there is giants. Not the blue-skinned giants I've seen on the murals, I assume they're of different species. Now, it's not the first time I've giant. After all, there are many Heroes and Villains with Gigantification Quirk. But this is the first time I've giants up close, and I can say with a hundred percent certainty that these is different from Heroes and Villains I know._

_ Why I said that? Well that's because how these giants look. With faces that looks like squashed by a blender, big hands that is not proportional with they're body. These giants look like malformed dwarf with big body. Not that I will say that to their face, I'd be dead with one blow from that big and strong hands._

_ Oh, do I forget to say this? _

_These strong dwarf-giants, the menacing guard and peoples behind them, they all are kneeling on the hard floor. All of their heads bowing in reference._

_ My eyes then moved on to him. The one these strange peoples kneeling to. It is impossible to say I've just seen him now, because from the first time I arrived on this throne hall, his form is the most attention grabbing. _

_ He sat on the throne, a beautifully made throne that pales in comparison to his presence. He wore no crown, but I know he is the King of this hall. Such was his presence, made you know he is the leader. He has only one eye, the other one covered with an eye patch. From that one visible eye, I could wisdom far beyond my age. _

_He wore an elaborate golden armor, covering all of his skin. On his back, a red cloak flowing from his shoulder all the way down to his feet. Then there is the raven. Still as statue, it sat on his shoulder, looking like a dead thing, but I know it is alive. To others, that raven would ruin their appearance. To him, that raven complete it._

_All Might was awesome, but this man, this King, is magnificent. _

"_Rise up."_

_ His voice was quiet, but the command behind it was as loud as it can be. And just like his command, they're all standing up. The dwarf-giants are the first to raise, the guards following behind them and then the peoples behind the guards. They're all standing in uniform before their King._

"_Come."_

_ I don't know who he is calling, but these peoples do. One of the dwarf-giant take four steps forward and then fell to one knee. With incredible slowness, he brings his two hands over his head. Hands, I've just realize, that is holding a rectangle box with gold decoration._

"_My King." The dwarf-giant said._

_ The King stand up, even with the suddenness of his movement the raven on his shoulder is still as statue. He takes a couple of steps forward, stopping in front of the box. With the golden spear still in one hand, he uses his other hand to open the box. With my position, I can see clearly the thing inside the box._

_ It was the hammer. The very same hammer I found a couple of days ago._

_ Before I can think of anything else, the King lifts the hammer. Thunder rumble, it was loud and frightening. And yet not a single one of them move a muscle. All eyes focusing on the King._

"_A weapon fits for a king." The king said._

"_My King, it is made from the same Uru metal where you seal the God Tempest." The dwarf-giants started to says. "He is defeated, but his soul remains strong. Because of it, the hammer became stronger. But…" He trails off, looking unsure what to say._

_ The King moves his eye from the hammer to him. "Speak, dwarf." He commanded._

"_The hammer became willful, my King. It does not want to be wielded by just anyone." The dwarf explains. "It will wear with time, but for now, it will be hard for you to wield it." After saying that, as if he just made the biggest mistake of his life, the dwarf bows his head._

"_It matter not." The King says. "This hammer will be for my first born son."_

_ His eye then sweep through the hall._

"_Hear me my subjects." The King's voice boomed through the hall. "This hammer shall be a weapon of god. Wherever it goes, storm shall follow. Lightning will be under its command. The earth shall crumble under its mighty blow. The sky will be no limit for it."_

_ He looks at me. I knew I was invisible, I was sure of it. The dwarf, the guards or the peoples, not a single one of them realize I was standing among them. And yet, he is looking me in the eye. The next words that coming out of his mouth, I feel it was for me._

"_From this day onwards, this hammer shall be known as Mjolnir."_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp.

In front of my eyes is a poster of All Might in his Silver Age costume. There are no dwarf-giants, there are no guards with golden armor, there is no throne and there is no strange King who sat on it. This is just my plain, old room. Filled with merchandise of superheroes, almost all of them are All Might's.

"It's just a dream." The way I phrase it's more like a question than a statement.

Well, no one can blame me for it. It was _so_ real. It was the most realistic dream I've ever had. Usually I, and I think almost everyone else, will be hard-pressed to recount their own dreams. But I can recount that dream with all the details, right here, right now.

I was not superstitious, but I think there is something I don't understand going on here. Perhaps, something greater than me is at works here.

"Or I'm starting to go insane."

I shake my head. No, there is definitely something. It's just a couple of days after I lift that hammer, and now it's the fourth time I dream the same dream. Even my imagination cannot run that wild as to make that elaborate dream. At least I'm pretty sure my imagination cannot create that one-eyed King, or think of a strange name like Mjolnir.

So, something is definitely going on here

I get up from my bed, and move to my desk. I pull out one of my empty notebook; I started to write something on it.

**Mjolnir**

**One-eyed King**

Firstly, Mjolnir. The hammer I found a couple of days ago apparently is not just a strange hammer. It was a weapon of god that can control weather. So maybe the big lightning the night before I found it happens because of it. That kind of made sense, if it supposedly control the weather, than producing lightning is nothing special for it. I decide to write it on my notebook.

**Mjolnir – Weather control (can produce lightning)**

Hmm, what again?

Oh yeah, the weight. Contrary to its stocky appearance, the hammer is almost weightless. I'm not an expert on physic, but something like that should have more weight. I can think of no reason why it can be weightless, so I just wrote it on my notebook again.

**Mjolnir – Weather control (can produce lightning). Weightless.**

That is all the fact that I know about Mjolnir. The things that the King said about the hammer flashed through my mind, but I decided to not write it on my notebook. Producing lightning I can write, because it was hard fact and I already seen it myself. But crushing the earth? Unless it used it lightning, there is no way something with no weight can do that.

And I don't even know what 'sky is no limit' means.

With that, I decided to move on to the next subject. The One-eyed King. Thinking of him, there is one word I write immediately.

**One-eyed King – Charisma**

Yes, charisma. The man is practically oozing with charisma.

Every single move that he make demanded attention. By just sitting on his throne, not doing anything, the man is first one I noticed. Not the bigger dwarf-giant or even the many golden guards.

"He is just like All Might." I muttered to myself.

All Might, wherever he goes, will always make people take attention of him. Sometimes it was his big stature that made people crowded him. Sometimes it was his inspiring voice that made people rally to him. Sometime it was his smile that made people laugh. Whatever it was, All Might is like the sun that people always cheered for. His mere presence is enough to lift the spirit of people around him.

From my analysis, that sun-like charisma is one of the reason why he succeed as the Symbol of Peace. Sure, he is strong. But in this wonderful, Quirk-filled world, there are many that are as strong as him. The example that is first come through my mind is Endeavor.

It is no secret that the number two Hero always wants to surpass All Might and became number one. And yet, after all these years, he cannot do it. Endeavor is strong; I know this for I've seen him in action once. His Quirk, Hellflame, can melt almost anything, he is also very versatile. So that rules out power as the reasoning of why he can't surpassed All Might.

Then it came back to charisma, or personalities. I can't think of nothing else for the reason why Endeavor can't surpass All Might except for this. Endeavor, as strong as he was, has cold public personalities. People respect him, sure. But he can't rally public like All Might can.

"So when I become a Hero, I have to think of my public personality." I said to myself.

If All Might is the sun, then the King is the moon.

If All Might's charisma is the kind that made people rally for him, then the King's charisma is the kind that made people do what he commanded to do.

I've seen it before in my dream. One word from him is enough to command hundreds of people, with not a single one resisting. His charisma is so oppressive that someone bigger from him have to bow their head in front of him. It was, I imagined, the kind of charisma that a successful dictator have. Remembering that he is a King, I think my conjecture is right.

"So, what else do I know about him?" I asked myself to help stimulate my brain.

Ah yes, how could I forget? The King is powerful.

If what I saw on the murals is true, than the King is very powerful. He has fought enemies bigger than him; he has fought one against many and emerges victorious. Thinking about the battle that happen on those murals made me started to think about something crazy.

The King on those murals is shown to have myriad of powers. There is a section that shows him flinging lightning with his golden spear. There is section that shows him creating earthquake with a step of his foot. There is also a section that shows him looking through the eyes of his raven. Then, the most ridiculous of all, there is a section that shows him splitting the sea with laser from his eye.

All I can think seeing those murals is there is nothing constants about his power. Quirk can be versatile, yes this is true. One Quirk can have many uses, I know this. But for everything a Quirk does, there is always something constants. A telltale, if you will.

For example, Endeavor's Hellflame is usually used as projectile or to cover the Hero's body. Now imagine if he used it to fly. There will be fire coming out from his hands or his feet. That is his telltale.

And every power the One-eyed King is shown to have on those murals had no telltale.

"It's because the One-eyed King's power is not a Quirk, or even multiple Quirks, at all." I twirled the pencil on my hand. "His power is something else…. Maybe it's magic."

Its sounds crazy, I know. But I believe it. His power is too many and random to be Quirks. So maybe it was magic, or it can be something else other than magic. But magic is my conjecture right now.

Of course, I did consider those murals are exaggerated. That everything on those murals is nothing more than a fiction. That it was made to tell the greatness of the king. I did consider all of that, but I chose to ignore it. Why? Because my guts tell me that everything on those murals is real.

And on situation like this, my guts are all I can trust. I write my conjecture onto the notebook.

**One-eyed King – Charisma. Powerful (Magic?)**

I think that is all I know about the King. Oh wait nope; there is something else that I know about him that's maybe important. The people he leads.

The One-eyed King, as far as I know, is a human. Those giants he called dwarf is may as well be a different species and not human with strange Gigantification Quirk. The peoples he leads also dresses themselves strangely, they are all wearing something that decidedly not modern. Plus, the weapon that is shown on those murals is alien to me. As far as I know, there is no country on earth used spear that shoot plasma bolt as weapon.

So different race, strange clothes, unknown weapons, what does all this made me think about? Yep, Isekai. It was no big leaps really. For a lonely boy like me who spent his time searching about Heroes and reading web novels every day, thinking about all of that will always make me arrive on that conclusion. So I wrote.

**One-eyed King – Charisma. Powerful (Magic?). From another world (Or possibly alien).**

I look at my writing again. If other people read this, they will not understand it. They all will be thinking I'm just another boy with a big fantasy. But I know it was no fantasy, it's all true.

"Well, I really hope so." I prayed under my breath. "I really hope I'm not going insane here."

I close my notebook and then hid it under the stack of my 'Hero Analysis for Future' notebook.

After thinking for a second, I boot up my computer. Perhaps there is some information about all on this on the internet. Quickly, I opened my browser. I enter the key word 'Mjolnir' and search for it.

Unfortunately, there is no hit about the hammer. I then try to search for the One-eyed King. This time, I got many hit. But not a single one of them is corresponding with the One-eyed King that I was searching for.

I sighed. I really hope I can dream something different the next time I fell asleep. I really want to solve this mystery.

**XxXxX**

Nope, I did not dream of anything new.

For one year straight I did not dream about that throne hall, or anything for that matter. I almost believe everything that happens, Mjolnir and the dream, is all just my delusions.

Almost.

What made me believe it was real is my body. It's steadily getting stronger everyday ever since I lift Mjolnir. I realize it six month ago. That time Kaachan, like always, is bullying me with his Quirk. It was I nothing serious; He will only use the weakest explosion on me. But to scrawny kid like me, it was still painful.

But that day, I realize it was not really painful anymore. I know I can be wrong and of course I have my doubt. But two months later, when Kaachan weakest explosion didn't even faze me anymore, I know it was true. My body is getting stronger.

Of course I didn't let Kaachan and the others know about this. I didn't want Kaachan to use stronger explosion on me, so I acted as if it's still hurt. I think I've became a great actor by now because all of that exercise.

Just to be sure I wait one more month before telling my mother of this development. My mother, bless her soul, believe me. So we go to the hospital to check if I had a Quirk.

The answer is; Nope. I still didn't have Quirk. That heartless doctor told me stops dreaming of having Quirk. It is almost impossible for a kid my age to manifest Quirk, he said. His words didn't faze me, really, but it does trigger my mother. That words made her cry all night long. I was angry, really angry. But sadly, all I can do is console my mother. Telling it is okay, even without Quirk I can still be Hero.

Unlike the previous words I said to my mother, empty and nothing but a consolation for her as much as it was for me; I am really serious about those words I said that night. I really can become a Hero, without a Quirk.

The test passing me as Quirkless didn't really surprise me. I always know I was Quirkless. The only reason why I do those tests is check my conjecture. And guess what I found? My conjecture is true; the One-eyed King really did use magic. And ever since I lift Mjolnir, it slowly empowers me with magic power. It was making my body stronger and more resilient.

So here I am, four months after the Quirk(less) test and one year after I lift Mjolnir for the first time, standing in front of a big tree.

Speaking of Mjolnir, I did not come back to the last place I've seen it for the last time. I didn't even know if it was still there or not. It is shameful for a Hero-to-be like me to say. But I am afraid. I am not afraid of the Mjolnir itself, I was afraid of the unknown. What if I pick it, I died. What if I pick it, I am gonna chance. What if I pick it up, I'll be a Villain.

Those kinds of fears stop me from approaching and picking up Mjolnir again, even if I know what happen to me right now, started by it. I know it was irrational, but until I am one hundred percent it was safe, I will not be lifting Mjolnir ever again.

I shake my head, now was not the time to think about it.

"Today, I will prove to myself that I have the power to be a Hero."

No matter how convinced I am about all that magic stuff, there is still some doubt lingering on my heart. So for the sake of dispelling that doubt, for four months after that test I've absolutely nothing. I want to dispel the doubt in my heart by doing absolutely nothing.

I may be sounds mad, but I am not. Really. Let me explain.

What I want to prove to my heart is that I am getting stronger because of magic. That by even doing absolutely nothing, I will get stronger. If I do some kind of exercise for those four months, my heart can argue I get stronger because of those exercise and not because of magic. So by doing absolutely nothing, my heart cannot use that argument against me.

….You know what, I maybe am insane. Arguing against my own heart.

I shake my head again, it does not matter if I am insane or not. Sane is overrated anyways.

Oh, I didn't really say what I am going to do to dispel my doubt aren't I? Well, it's simple. I am going to punch this tree in front of me with all my might. What happen to the tree, or my hand, later will be sufficient to dispel that doubt.

I give the tree in front of me a glare so hot that you think that tree kill my dad, which may have been true given his absent from my life. I pull my right hand, my strongest hand, back. Fingers balled into a tight fist. I tighten my butt cheek then punch forward with all my might.

"SMASSHHHH!"

The scream came out on itself, maybe because I was such All Might fan. But right now, I don't really care. Right when I punch, I closed my eyes. So I don't really know what happen. All I can feel is something soft graze against my fist.

Carefully, I open one eye then another. What greeted me is a sight to behold. My right fist has lodged itself onto the tree, all the way to my elbow.

"YEASHHHHH!" I shouted in happiness. "Take that, heart! You suck!"

I can't really control what I said next, but I think it's alright. Whatever came out of my mind does not register to my brain. I was too happy. All my doubt has been dispelled; I now believe with all my heart that magic is real. That magic is empowering me.

And with it, I can become a Hero like All might.

"Now I just need to figure out how to get my hand out of this tree."

**XxXxX**

Somehow, I managed to get my hand free. I did not waste time anymore; I sprinted as fast as I can to get home. Because of it, I find out my running speed has also increased. My grin got impossibly broader.

I slam through the door of my little apartment, making it coming off the hinge. Once again, I am too happy to care.

"Izuku! What happen?!" My mother says with anxious face.

She is wearing an apron with a spatula in her hand. I didn't answer question, choosing to get closer to her. Then, with my new found strength I lift her by the shoulder and started twirling her around the room.

"Izuku! What happens to you?!" She screamed with still-anxious face.

"Nothing, mom! Nothing happens to me!" My grin nearly split my face when I said that. "I am going to be a Hero mom! I am going to be a Hero greater than All Might will ever be!" Now that was a boast, but once again, I don't care.

My mother look shocked at my outburst. But then she started to smile, then she laughed with me. She laugh loudly and then started crying just as loud.

I set her down, confused. "Why are you crying mom?" I asked her.

She shake her head, her mouth is smiling but tears still streaming from her eyes. "Oh, Izuku, I'm just so happy right!" She hugged me tight then. "Yes, you are going to be a Hero! Nothing can stop you to be the greatest Hero there is!"

I hugged her back, just as tight.

I did _not _cry.

**XxXxX**

For the next few weeks I started doing my own personal training.

I said training, but all I did is run and nothing else. I don't want to stunt my on growth by doing something heavier. With running I can slowly build my stamina.

Oh, when I started running for the first time, I realize that my stamina is greater than that of a child my own age. At first I just run from home until I was tired, I found out that it is really hard for me to get tired. So, because running aimlessly is not cool, I started to run around the city. By now, I can run two laps around the city with _full _speed.

By the way, I started to run at five o'clock. Usually I will be home at seven. At the hour I was going out, there are not many people out of their home yet. I was the only one that ran at such hour.

Ah, no. I am not the only one running at such hour. The guy running beside me is also running at such hour.

"OOUUHHHH!" The guy scream like he always did. "I will beat you this time green!"

It started a week ago. Out of nowhere, this guy suddenly came running beside me while screaming "I will beat you!"

Now, I am a mild guy. I was not a guy who is easily triggered. But I also have a pride as a man. Hearing someone saying they're gonna beat me, I am honor bound to beat that guy and protect my honor.

So every time I met this red-haired guy, who will always said the same thing, and then tried to overtake me. I will slowly increase my running speed just so he can't overtake me but can still keep up. Every time he sped up, I will also increase my speed. I will keep doing this until he is tired. Then, when he has no stamina to spare, I will run with my full speed.

Just like right now.

"DAMN YOU!" The guy behind me shrieked. "Just you wait, green! One day I will beat you! Just you wait!"

By then, I was long gone.

**XxXxX**

My relationship with Kaachan is a little bit complicated. We were never close to begin with. Well, were close once, before he got his Quirk. Back then, we were the best of friends. Never going anywhere without each other. But after he got his Quirk? I don't think he even thought I was his friend anymore. It get even worse when he found out I don't have a Quirk.

I don't even know why I bother calling him Kaachan now.

For the past four, no, five months we were ignoring each other. For me, it was not by choice. I was always thinking about Mjolnir, magic and myself. I do not have time for 'adventures' with him and the others. They also didn't invite me on their 'adventures' so I did not go.

Unlike me, Kaachan is ignoring me by his choice. Apparently he thinks I am not worth his time, annoying and you knew the usual. I really started to think he already forgot about me.

That is until he blocked my way home from school.

"Where are you going, Deku?" He ask, no, demanded answer. He is unusually alone, the other are not with him.

"I'm going home, Kaachan." With some kind of shock, I realize I was not stuttering. And by the look on his face, so did Kaachan.

"What was that Deku?" He asked again, small explosion going off on his palms. "You got guts now huh, Deku?"

"Please, Kaachan, not now. I really want to go home." I tried to not sound annoyed.

Of all the time in the world, why did he have to pick such time to bug me? For god's sake, there's All Might show on air right now!

Oh, Kaachan get angrier. I think I failed to hide my annoyed voice. Man, I got to train my acting skill a bit more.

"You really got guts now Deku!" He started running toward me. "Take this!" He shouted while flinging his hand to me, palm open. No doubt he was thinking to blow me.

But I've seen his move; I know where he is aiming and what he is going to do. Why would I let him blown me?

So I ducked under his surprisingly slow hand and started running home.

"I'm sorry Kaachan, I really don't have time right now!" I shouted, but didn't stop my movement. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

I really hope he heard me.

"DEKUUUU!"

Oh, he did hear me. Great.

**XxXxX**

That night, while sleeping, after one year, I started my strange yet beautiful dream again.

* * *

** So apparently, there is no legend about Asgard and the likes on this verse. Huh, strange.**

** Just to be clear, I want to make Mjolnir a kind of inheritance. Izuku lift it so he got the power of Thor. And I mean really the power of Thor, which include but not limited to endurance and super strength. In sort, he will still have power even without holding Mjolnir.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : My Hero Academia is not mine, and will never be.**


	3. Chapter 2

_ In front of me there is a giant. It was as tall as two story house, with body made out of muscle. It skin was blue, almost transparent. If you look closely you can see the inside of its great body, there is no organs, there is no heart pumping blood to its body. It was a beast made of ice, frost and death._

_ Its eyes were red, so red it looks like blood. There are markings all over its body, a beautifully carved marking that does not match its terrifying presence. The beast stood still now, looking like a sculpture statue of death made of ice. It was just standing and yet still it brings death with it. The once green plants under its feet now has become just like it, blue and death._

_ Wherever the beast goes, it brings sorrow and death with it._

_ It took a step forward and the earth tremble. The beast let out a high-pitched roar, the frost it let out froze the air around it. It was not a roar of intimidation; it was a roar of command. The beast started to run, the earth shakes with every steps it take. And behind it, its brethren, the same beast of ice and death, follow behind it._

_ It was a terrifying sight to behold; hundreds of giants running uncaring of it surrounding. Even the bravest of men will tremble in fear looking at it._

_ But the man in front of me doesn't seem to care. _

_ There he stood under the cold moonlight, waiting for the horde of death to come. The armor he wears is full of rusts; it spoke of hundreds of battles the man has fought. The sword he holds is big, almost as tall as I am. There is no rusts on it, for the man knew rusts will hinder his movement._

_ The man lift his sword then let out a roar just as beastly as the giants in front of him. When the first beast came to him, he swung his sword. The beast died with one swing of his sword, and the battle started in earnest. _

_ The man name was Volstagg, one of the Three._

_ It was not the first time I seen him fight. But I was still shocked by the brutality he shows on his fights. The man only knows how to swing his sword, careless of the enemy attack on him. A blow he could block or evade, he will take if it means he can kill the enemy faster. It was so brutal it became beautiful._

_ The style of his fight made him easily wounded, but with every wound he took, a beast died. Quickly tents of beast have fallen under his mighty swings._

_ And yet there is still many to come._

_ Luckily, Volstagg is not alone. With a stab of his sword, a man arrives. _

_ The man could not be more different than Volstagg. His armor shines under the moonlight, there is no rusts on it. The rapier he holds is beautifully decorated with flower, the cape he wears fluttered with every step he took. _

_ The man name was Fandral, one of the Three._

_ He was the elegant to Volstagg brutality. His rapier is just as fast as it was deadly. Fandral did not, he evade. Every evading movement he took filled with the grace of a swan. And with nothing but a stab of his rapier, a giant died._

_ Fandral can never match the strength Volstagg have, but his speed is double that of Volstagg. Together, the beasts fall before them._

_ And yet still they come._

_ Another man came to help them._

_ There is nothing special about the man. The black armor he wore doesn't have the rusts that Voltagg's had or the shininess that Fandral's have. It was as ordinary armor as it can be. Perhaps his spear is the most notable thing about him. The black spear is straight, and long, and true. But the man can match the rhythm of the battle._

_ The man name was Hogun, one of the three. _

_ Hogun is not as fast as Fandral nor is he as strong as Volstagg. He is the perfect combination of the two. Every stabs of his spear is always true, his guard is so perfect that no enemy can touch him. A sweep of his spear and enemies falls._

_ The Warriors Three has come together._

_ Back to back, no beast can harm them. Hundreds of enemies started to fall._

_ And yet still they come._

_ Another one arrives to help them._

_ Hers is the beauty that should have not been in battle. The small round shield on her left hand block the coming blow from an enemy, and with an elegant movement that could match Fandral, she evade another blow. The small sword on her left hand moves then, stabbing an enemy knee. Then, with a strength that could match Volstagg, she kicked the beast. That one kick is enough to kill the beast._

_ Her name was Sif, equal to the Three._

_ Sif was the perfect example that every rose has it thorns. Yes she is beautiful; I can say she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But she is also very deadly. I've seen her fight many times, and I know for her, everything can be a weapon. It is not above her to use her teeth to kill an enemy. That made her terrifying._

_ The Three has become four now._

_ And for the nth time, I was shown that number is nothing before true power._

_ The giants are numerous, yes. They are so many they can cover the landscape with they're sheer number. They're tens, hundreds and even thousands of them on this battlefield alone. The beasts are also very powerful. At least right now, I can never beat one of them in a fight._

_ And yet no matter how numerous they are, no matter how powerful I think they are. Before the four in front of me, they are nothing._

_ A swing of Volstagg's sword is enough to kill one of the. If they're close to each other, Volstagg can kill many enemies with one swing. A stab from Fandral's rapier and two died. A great sweep from Hogun's spear and the area cleared. With a bash from Sif's shield, another beast fell._

_ The giant's number made it a long fight. No matter how many fall under the hands of the four, many more will take they place. They come as fast as they died. But soon, the number of the giants dwindles, thousands became hundreds. Hundreds became tens and tens become one. That one giant fell under the sword of Sif._

_ In here, I was also shown that numbers have the power of their own._

_ No matter how great the four is, they did not escape injuries from fighting that many enemies. Fandral's armor has long since lost its shininess. He also lost one of the gauntlets he wore, along with the green cape he wore. His wound the most light of the four, having the speed to evade the many blows from the giants._

_ Hogun's black armor has become tatters. There is big, gaping wound on his chest, along with many cuts on his body. Blood is dripping from all of it. He wore no pained face; instead a smile is shown on his face as he stands as straight as his spear._

_ Sif is looking at the moon. There is a large cut on her face, from her temple all the way to her cheek. There are many red spots on her white armor as she bleed all over the place. Her many wounds do not make her look ugly at all. If anything, it made her ever more beautiful. She looked like a goddess of war. The kind of beauty only women that fight can have._

_ Volstagg is the most wounded of them all. His rusty armor is practically nothing anymore, showing his great physique with the many, many injuries on it. He close one of his eyes, the injury on it is evident by the blood falling freely like tears. But still he stands. With back straight, grim face and sword at the ready._

_ Looking at them, full of wounds and injuries, and yet still stands and ready to fight. This is how Heroes supposed to be, I think to myself. This is what Heroes supposed to do, stand tall to fight for their belief. _

_Looking at these Heroes made me reaffirmed my determination to be a Hero. One day, I will be like them. One day, I will stand and fight for my belief, just like them._

_But that was not today. Today, I will learn as much as I can from them._

_I heard a sound that made me turn my heads. On the horizon I see something. It was blue and many, another horde of the giants. They're even more numerous than the first horde. Like they're fueled with vengeance, they run to the four with obvious intent._

_It will be a tough fight. The four is already tired fighting the first horde. Against this coming horde they will still win, I knew it just as they do. But the price of that victory will be steep. It will be lucky if they just lost a limb or two. But knowing this, they did not look worried at all. And why would they be worried?_

_There never just the four of them. There are five of them._

_With a crack of thunder, the last member of this group of Heroes arrives._

_He was power given form. His armor is made formfitting to show his strong muscle. His long, golden hair is fluttering with the wind. His eyes blue and wide, is shining under darkness of the night. On his shoulder, a familiar read cape is flowing. Electricity, no, lightning is cracking all over his body._

_His name is Thor Odinson, the god of Thunder._

_The god looks over his friend, then lift his hand. On his grip is the familiar hammer. Mjolnir._

"_My friends."_

_Thor voice is just like his father, the One-eyed King. It was full of charisma that you just have to listen._

"_The time has come." He said. "Fight with me today."_

_Thor lifted Mjolnir over his head. On the sky, dark cloud started to gather, covering the moon._

"_We will bring victory home."_

_Lightning started to cover his body with even more intensity. Thunder is cracking all over the sky. With an ear-splitting sound, lightning struck Mjolnir. Just like what happen to me when I first lift it. Unlike me, Thor is unfazed._

_The god took a step forward._

"_For Asgard."_

_He slams the hammer to the ground._

**XxXxX**

And just like always, I woke up before I can see what happen next.

It's been two years since I started to dream about Thor and his friends. And, I don't know why, but I always woke up just before Thor fight. Honestly, it was very frustrating. Sure, the battle of the other four is cool and awesome. But I really want to see how Thor fights. Not just because he is the strongest of them, but also because of Mjolnir. I really want to see the so-called weapon of god in action.

I sighed. Somehow, two years straight dreaming about nothing but battle has made me some kind of battle enthusiasm. It was weird considering the first time I dreamed about battle, I woke up with wet pants.

Well, you can't blame me for being scared. The fights that happen in my dreams are way more brutal than the fight that happens on the TV. Now, it's not that I don't know that the fight on TV is censored, I know well about that fact. But I think, even if there is no censor on the battle on TV, the battle on my dreams will still be the most brutal one.

There is much reason as to why I think so. The mortality rate is perhaps the most obvious one.

In the fight between Pro Heroes and Villains in my world, it almost always end with either the Villains is apprehended or the Pro Heroes lose. In case the Pro Heroes lose, and then there will be many more Pro Heroes come to help, which end with the Villains running. There are almost no deaths in Pro Heroes against Villains fight in this world. If there are casualties, it wills unlucky civilians, never the Pro Heroes or even the Villains.

At least as far as I know, that is.

But in my dreams, every fight will always have casualties. There will be always death on my dream. It is great if the death is just the giants. They didn't not leave body when they died, heck, they didn't even bleed like human do. But, Thor and his friends did not always giants that do not leave body behind. Sometimes, they also fight humans. And when that happens, the brutality is shown.

Now, you need to know that Pro Heroes and Villains usually do not wield weapon. Many of them fight using their own body and they're Quirk. There is almost no Pro Heroes that I know wield sharp weapon. The question 'why' have always been on my mind.

I get the answer of that question on my dream. From my dream I realize the reasons. It was because if one wield sharp weapon, one have to prepare to kill or at least maim someone. It was extreme, I know. If I said my opinion out loud, there will be many people denying it. Some will say that is not so, that Quirk is even more dangerous than sharp weapon, and I agree to this.

But, in some sense, sharp weapon is more dangerous. Why? Quirk can be controlled with nothing but a thought. It is so easy for Pro Heroes to stop they're Quirk just before it kill or maim someone. The same could not be said to the sharp weapon. One wrong movement, one can kill. This is the reason why there is not many Pro Heroes use sharp weapon. In this society where reputation is the most important thing for a Pro Hero, one wrong movement with sharp weapon is equal to death sentence.

But with all that, you can't deny that sharp weapon has its uses. For one, if a Pro Hero used it right, he can end a fight faster. It really is a shame that there is not many Pro Heroes that can and braves enough to wield sharp weapon.

"And now I started to think Pro Heroes are coward, damn." I laughed to myself. "I've come along way."

Now, about Thor and his companions. All of Thor's friends wield sharp weapon, even Sif wield a short sword. And in a fight against human enemies, it show how deadly and effective a sharp weapon is. The first time I saw they fight against human, I woke up with a taste of vomit on my mouth. I am not surprised really; looking at someone being beheaded is not a pleasant experience.

But now, after two years watching that kind of battle, I've become numb. If I got out of my apartment right now and watch someone get killed, I will not bat an eye. That is how numb I am to that kind of thing.

I shake my head, that kind of thing is not really important.

**XxXxX**

I look at the t-shirt in my hand. "Again? "

I then look at the mirror in front of me. Looking back at me was my incredibly tall reflection. I know for a fact I take after my mother, so I never really think I am going to be tall. So imagined my surprise after waking up and realizing I've grown taller.

And that was months ago. Right now, I am even taller than Kacchan. That means I was pretty tall for a kid my age.

The first time it happen, I was really glad. Because, you know, who don't want to be tall?

But then, it started to get annoying. For every growth spurts, I have to buy something new. First it was underwear, then it was my pants and now it was my t-shirt. Luckily for me, today was Sunday. That's mean I have all the time to buy new t-shirts from the store.

That decided, I took a t-shirt that are still wearable and wear it.

"Mom, it's happen again." I said to my mom as I sat down on the dinner table.

"Oh dear, what it is this time?" She asked while still cooking our breakfast.

"It's my t-shirts this time mom." I answered. "I am really sick of this."

My mother turns to me and says. "Don't be like that, dear. I'm sure it will be over soon." She then turns back to her cooking. "It's just puberty after all."

That comment made me smile awkwardly. I don't really think my growth spurts is because of puberty. Rather I believe it was because of Mjonir and its magic power. But there is no way I am going to say that to my mother.

"Here." My mother said as she put down a steaming hot breakfast in front of me. "You eat first then we go together." She sat beside me and started eating her own breakfast.

I asked her as I eat my breakfast. "You want to buy something mom?"

She nodded. "Yes, there is a discount for a bag I like on the mall."

I just smiled at her and didn't respond. This is going to be a good day.

**XxXxX**

We go to the nearest mall by foot. At the entrance, I said to my mother. "Mom, I will be going to the third floor." I said this because I know the bag that my mother wanted to buy is on the first floor.

"Okay." She asked. "Do you have money to but the t-shirts, Izuku?"

I nodded. "Yes mom, I have just enough."

"You say to me if you need anymore, okay?" My mother said.

"Yes, mom."

I took the escalator to the third floor while my mother is going to buy her bag.

There is so many t-shirts model that I can pick on. Luckily, I am not a picky guy. I took five that I like, green or black in color and paid for it. Heh, that was simple. I don't know why the guy on TV thought shopping is a dangerous thing.

"AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, things are not so simple anymore.

**XxXxX**

That scream is really loud; everyone on the third floor with me heard it. While they're busy searching for the source, I move to the railing.

I may have forgotten to mention this, but suffice to say that not only my endurance and my strength that is enchanted by Mjolnir's magic. All of my senses are also enchanted by it. Because of it, I can hear that scream is from the first floor. That screaming voice is also very familiar to me.

I looked down from the railing. There is three costumed Villain down there. I don't recognize them, so they must be new or coming from outside Musutafu. It's look like they're committing robbery. Well, two is robbing while another Villain is holding a hostage.

That hostage just happens to be my mother. Great. Just Great.

If this happens before I lift Mjolnir, I will be a nervous wreck right now. Screaming for Heroes to come and save my mother. As it happen, I've lift Mjolnir and I've also been shown how brutal a battle can be, so I am very calm.

I observe the situation once more. The two Villains is busy taking everything that can be taken, while the third is now holding a knife to my mother's throat. Now that's made me almost lost control. I took a calming breath and then started looking for the Pro Heroes.

Nope, there is not a single Pro Hero I can spot. Then that means Pro Heroes are on their way and that could take a minute or two for them to arrive. In that time frame anything can happen, so I can't wait for the Pro Heroes to come and save the day. I will not taking a chance with my mother's life.

I took a step backward and started to look for something that I can use. While looking around, I've also realize that this third floor is also the sport center of this particular mall. There is a rack full of basketball, so I move there.

"Hey, can I borrow these?" I said as I took three basketballs from the rack.

The onii-san that I asked looked confused and didn't answer me, so I just took that as confirmation. I moved back to the railing with the basketballs. I look down again, looking at my target to be exact.

Now, I know I am strong. For three years magic has made me stronger. But I don't know how strong I am. I never did tests my own strength. So right now, just to be safe, I will use all my power dealing with these Villains.

Decision made, I calibrated my targets movement and then with quick succession, I threw the three basketballs on my hands. Like bullets, they fly to their targets. My hands-eye coordination is fairly good; two basketballs struck the two Villains that are robbing the store. The things they hold with both hands spilling to the ground as they lose their consciousness.

The third ball, the ball that I really hope to strike its target, is sadly missed. The Villain seems to have some kind of awareness-based Quirk.

When I knew I have missed I moved back, away from the railing. After that Villain dodges my throw he must be looking up, no doubt searching for me. And I don't want him to see me yet.

I run to another side of the railing, ignoring the gaze of people around me. Not six second later I arrive on another section of the railing, directly opposite the place where I throw the balls. Surprise? Well, so am I. I didn't realize until now that my running speed is insane.

I look down form the railing again. Just as I thought, that Villain has some kind of awareness-based Quirk. He was looking at the place I used to be six second ago, shouting gibberish. Well not gibberish really, I just don't give a damn of what he had to say. Not when he have my mom.

I already know what I have to do next, but I held back for a second. I know my body is strong, but I don't know if I can survive what I am going to do next or not. Just as I doubted myself, I remember my mother face. In my darkest time, my mother always has been there for me. Even when others said I can never become a Hero, she always believes I can.

No, I will not let something happens to my mother. I can never forgive myself if I let something happen to her on my watch.

So I gritted my teeth, and jumped down.

I feel the winds on my face, I also heard other people shocked voices but I was too focused to care. I land with both of my feet on the first floor, just right behind the Villain. The stone floor is crushed beneath my weight, but I feel just fine. My bones do not break from falling.

The sounds of my landing, or maybe his Quirk warned him, made the Villain started to run away, bringing my mother with him.

Oh no, you don't.

With my maximum speed I moved in front of him, effectively blocking his way. Just as the shock register to him, my fingers already digging to the skin of his right arm. I twisted that arm, making him scream in pain but also making him release my mother.

I pull my mother to me while simultaneously kicking the Villain in the chest. It was not my strongest kick, but it still made the Villain literally fly and slammed to the wall opposite of me.

Right after that the Pro Heroes arrives.

**XxXxX**

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked my mom worriedly.

She is not responding to me, her eyes have this vacant look in it. I think she must be in shock. Damn.

I cup my mother's face with one hand, and then gave it a gentle squeeze. "Mom, do you hear me? Are you okay mom?" I shake her body for good measure.

That seems enough to wake her up. I watch with a great deal of worry as her eyes widen. Then she started to cry. I hug her, just like she hugged me when I cried. I am taller than my mother now, so I have to bend my head a little to whisper to her ears.

"It okay now, mom." I feel her body rocked as she sobs. "You're okay. Nothing will hurt you while I am here."

My mother does not respond to my words, but I didn't hear sobs anymore. I lean my head back and look at her. Her eyes are closed not, her breathing is no longer erratic, and she is unconscious. Double damn.

With one smooth motion I carried her in my arms like she weight nothing. I have seen ambulances outside of the mall arrive with the Pro Heroes, so I bring her there.

The medics, thank god, moved fast. The moment they see me with my mother, they come over and took her from my arms. With obviously trained movement they bring her to the ambulance. One of them told me to go to the hospital later then leave me there as the ambulance sped away.

"Wait, why can't I go with them?" I muttered to myself.

Then, deciding that I should just accept what I got, I started to walk to the hospital.

"Hey kid." The voice does not make me stop but the hand on my shoulder certainly does.

I turn back and looked _up_. Damn he was tall.

He was one of the Pro Heroes who come here. He is a Pro Hero with big sturdy body wearing blue costume. His name is Death Arms. Not the most heroic name for a Pro Hero, but it was cool nonetheless.

Death Arms is no All Might but he is still a Hero. And I am a fan to all superheroes.

"De-death Arms!" I stuttered and _shouted_ at the same time.

Damn, this is embarrassing. Ah well, who can blame me from being overly excited. There is a Pro Hero in front of me! And he is talking to me!

I will tell this to my grandchildren. When I have them, that is.

"You're the one who defeat them?" The Pro Hero asked, hand gesturing the three Villains that is brought on stretchers to another ambulances. Pro Heroes and police guarding them, but I think it was unnecessary. They're all unconscious.

I answered Death Arms' question, hoping my voice is cool and steady. "Ye-yes, sir!" And I failed again. Damn it all.

"That was good kid." Death Arms said and my smile become wider, happy for the praise. "That was also stupid."

My smile fell.

What was that? I must hear him wrong.

"What?"

"You heard me." He answered. "What you did is very stupid."

"But sir!" I protested. "I defeat them! I save my mom from them!"

I feel anger slowly seeping into my mind.

"Yes, but that is not your job." He said. His voice is like talking about the weather. Like what he said to me doesn't really matter. The he added, "Defeating Villains and saving people is a Pro Hero jobs, kid. _My jobs_."

What? Not my job? Saving my own mom is not my job?

"They're holding my mom! They want to hurt her!" I said hotly. My voice is rising and I know it attract people around me. "And you weren't there to save her!"

Death Arms doesn't seem to hear the anger in my voice, or maybe he just doesn't care.

"I know she is your mom but it is still not your job to save her kid." He said with that careless tone again. "Pro Heroes exist not only to save people and defeat Villains, kid. We also exist to prevent unnecessary injuries from happening. It is our job to make sure someone doesn't get serious injuries. Including the Villains we fight."

He then pointed to the retreating back of the ambulances that carries the Villains. "What you did today make that unnecessary injuries happens. The balls you throw make two Villains have concussion. The kick you gave to the last Villain broke five of his ribs."

The ways he talks, it was like he care about the Villains. Like what I did to them is a great offense to the society. I also realize he never did mention anything about my mother other than the 'saving her not your job' thing.

That made me grits my teeth.

Death Arms maybe doesn't realize this but what he said, or more accurately, what he is not saying, made him look like he doesn't care about my mother. In the back of my mind, I know that he must care about my mom. But the anger that I feel right now made me think he only care about the Villains, not my mom.

Not the unconscious woman who now on her way to the hospital.

"What you did today, using your Quirk in public place, can make you land in prison." He said, ignoring my now-rigid expression. "But luckily for you, you're just a kid. Pressing charges against you will only make them look bad in public eye. So, for your own good do not do that again."

Is he serious? The police too didn't like what I did?

I only want to save my mom! Why the hell is everybody against me doing it?

I don't ask for praise by saving my mom. It will be nice if someone did praise me, but I didn't really need it. Even if they just ignore me, I will be fine with it.

But _this_?

Getting scolded by a god damn Pro Hero whiles everybody around me watching is embarrassing, I will tell you that. I feel like a want to disappear right now, but I can endure it somehow. But now, that same Pro Hero is threatening me with police charges just because I want to save my mother. This is just too much.

My arms are shaking now. No, scratch that, my whole body is now shaking because of the anger rocking through my body. I balled my fist, hoping it will lessen the shaking. It did but not completely.

I kept my head low, eyes looking at the shoes I wore. I don't want to lift my head right now. Because if I lift my head and see his face, I don't think I can stop myself from punching him. Oh, I really want to punch this son of a bitch face right now, but that would be stupid. I don't want to deal with the consequence of punching a Pro Hero right now. No matter how much of an asshole he was.

So I kept my head low and breath through my nose, trying to control my emotion.

Death Arms put one of his hands on my shoulder. A gesture usually used when consoling someone. "I know you must be angry right now. You must feel I was unreasonable. Well that's how life is kid. It's unreasonable. You don't like it? You want to do what you've today again? Be a Pro Hero yourself." He scoffs, "But let me tell you, it was not easy to be a Hero. You can try, but do not be surprised if you fail, after all, not everyone can be a Hero."

He walks away then. His gait is like that of a great Hero who saves the day.

Leaving me behind with the pitying look people gave me.

….I will not be telling this to my grandchildren.

* * *

**I think I will stop here. Wanted to make it 'bite-sized'.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : My Hero Academia and Marvel is not mine, and will never be.**


	4. Chapter 3

I am angry. I've been angry before, often time because of Kacchan or my lack of Quirk. But this time, it felt different. I feel like there is something in my head, a sounds roaring and begging to be let out. Whatever it was, I know it was dangerous. I cannot let it out in public for I don't know what will happen if I do so.

I'm thinking of just waiting it to fade, because anger is just like that, it faded with time. But the moment I think that, the sounds got louder. The first time it was begging, but now it was positively _demanding_ to be let out.

I saw something at the edge of my vision, something green and fast. I look down at my balled fist and there, that flash again. Electricity, I realize. It was electricity that flashed through my fists. No, not just my fists, my whole body is cracking with electricity. It was certainly flashy, but luckily for me, nobody is paying me any attention. They attention focused on the Pro Heroes doing some kind of poses.

I look at the posing Pro Heroes again, my face incredulous. What the hell they're posing for? They didn't do a damn thing. I was the one who defeated the villains!

And also, what the hell is wrong with these people? Why the hell are you praising them when they obviously didn't do anything? I don't care if you don't give praises to me, but at least don't give praises to the _late _Pro Heroes right in my face!

And you, red-haired lady! Why are thanking them? What do you mean 'thank you for saving my life'? I was the one who saved your life, damn it. You saw I kicked that villain, why aren't you thanking me?

And you, black haired boy! The heck is 'nice punch Death Arms'? He didn't even touch the villains! If the punch you mean is the words he said to me, then yes, it was a good punch. Horrible to me, but absolutely good for those listening. If it really what you mean then fuck you!

The sounds that are momentarily forgotten due my incredulousness come again. It was even louder this time, if you can believe it. It came again and again and again. It was like… like there was a storm in my mind and the sounds was thunders that came with it.

All that sounds predictably started to hurt my head. I feel a headache like never before and with it, my vision started to change. The world looks different now. It was hard to describe it, but I feel like I've been looking at the world through a tinted-glass for all my life. That glass is now destroyed by the thunders in my mind and with it being destroyed; I can see the world with all of its glory.

All colors got more vibrant, and I can see details that I can't see before. Like the asphalt under my feet. Before, all I know it was black but now as I look at it again, the asphalt is not black at all. It was a very deep shade of purple, with smattering of different colors here and there. It was weird, I give you that. But also strangely beautiful.

Not only that, all the vibrant colors also doesn't clash with each other. Bright color should not be paired with another bright color, this was a fact that even me, a guy who wears only black and green, knew. And yet here as saw it, the many bright colors doesn't clash with each other. Instead, they completed each other.

The bright red and blue t-shirt that guy wears look great, the pink and orange t-shirt that girl wear look absolutely fantastic. Even that polka-dotted t-shirt another guy wear look okay to me.

I paused. And then carefully look around again. No, I didn't see wrong. There is absolutely no black color around me. I knew for a fact that the t-shirt I wore this morning was black in color, but now it was just like the asphalt, a very deep shade of purple. Not black. Everything I see that is supposed to be black is not black at all; they're just a very dark variation of another color.

Like that guy's sneaker, it was green. A very dark green, but green nonetheless. Or that guy hat, not black but a dark brown.

I blinked and shook my head. No, there is black color around me. The shadow is black. With a sun over my head, I look down at my shadow. Trying to see the details that I can see in other colors. I didn't see anything at first but gradually, I can see something. Something is moving in there. In the black, black shadow something is moving.

I shuddered, a feeling of fear crept to my mind. Desperately, I tried to look elsewhere to distract my mind from thinking of anything. I found that distraction when I look up where the sun greeted me with all of its glorious light. I promptly closed my eyes, fearing the light will hurt it. When I feel my eyes isn't hurting, I opened them and look at the sun again.

All my life I've the sun in various color; yellow, orange and even red. But now it was white. White that shined so brightly it should hurt my eyes for looking at it, and yet my eyes are not hurting. Maybe it was because magic again.

**BOOMM!**

No, there is no explosion happening. It was the sound of thunder in my head again. It seem like it was angry for being continuously ignored and not unleashed.

**BOOM!**

The thunder strike again and I staggered on my feet. Damn, that was unpleasant. I need to released it immediately lest it became more powerful. I don't know exactly what I will be releasing, but I knew it will be powerful. As much as I want to release it on that asshole Pro Hero, my moral wouldn't let me do it. So I need to go somewhere else.

Without really thinking, I started to run.

**XxXxX**

My feet brought me to a familiar line of trees. The forest where Mjolnir reside.

Not knowing what to do but knowing I have to release the thing on my mind soon, I punched the tree in front of me with all my might. I have to say all the trees on this forest are abnormally big, with wide and sturdy trunk. So it came to no surprise it can withstood my punch.

I punch again and again. With every punch I launched, I started shouting. My repressed anger reared its ugly head back on my mind.

"FUCK YOU DEATH ARMS!"

PUNCH.

"I CAN'T SAVE MY OWN MOTHER?! FUCK YOU!"

PUNCH.

"CARING MORE OF THE VILLAINS THAN MY MOTHER?! FUCK YOU!"

PUNCH.

"NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A HERO?! FUCK YOU!"

PUNCH!

"FUCK YOUR PRO HEROES FRIENDS TOO!"

PUNCH!

"FUCK THE POLICE TOO!"

Finally, under my brutal and unrelenting assault, the big tree falls.

I smirked, feeling the satisfaction of having my anger released on something. But I cannot relax just yet. The storm in my head is still there. The thunder still raging, wanting to be released.

Honestly, I was confused. I thought the thing in my head was just my anger and by punching and screaming I can make it go away. But it seems I was wrong. The storm on my head is not my anger but another thing entirely. Perhaps it was another effect that Mjolnir had on me.

I didn't really worry, because whatever it was, it didn't hurt me. Sure it was annoying and disorientating, but it didn't really harm me. So I concluded it was not a negative effect of Mjolnir.

Ah, I can't really think right now. I need to release it immediately.

I moved to another tree. This one is bigger than the rest, it size dwarfing the tall trees around it. I tried to focus my mind. The storm, the thunder, I think of a way to release them. The thunder struck on my mind again, but this time I feel something different. I pull my hand back, fingers balled to tight fist.

I punched the tree; it shook but nothing really happen. The storm is still in my mind. I punched again, but the result is the same. So is my third and fourth punch.

It was at my seventh punch I feel something different. I focus my mind again, breathed through my nose and punched.

I can feel it clearly this time. There was a spark inside of my chest, metaphorically speaking. It was like some kind of phantom organ that I always have, but doesn't really know until now. It lay dormant inside my chest, calm and waiting for me to awaken it.

I think again and realized that my anger is perhaps the reason it was awoken. The spark, then just a harmless ball of light, has now transformed into a terrifying ball of lightning, erratic and uncontrollable. Indeed, I realize now this spark is the reason why I kept hearing the sound of thunder. Fortunately, it didn't harm me at all.

Knowing what I want to do now, I prepared my fist again. With my mind, I tried to control the spark. It was very hard thing to do, with its lightning spewing everywhere. But eventually, I gain control of it. With nothing but a thought I sent all of its power to my right hand. Green electricity started to run through my arm, I can feel my right arm became even more powerful.

With a shout, I punch forward, "SMASHH!"

Before my fist touch the tree, green lightning spew from it, hitting the tree before my fist. Not a second later, my fist reached the place where the tree used to be and hit nothing. The tree has been _evaporated, _along with all the trees behind it.

My jaw dropped. My fist, powered with the lightning from my 'phantom organ', has created a god damn road. With my enchanted sight, I can't even see the end of this 'road'. It must be at least hundreds of meter long 'road'.

"YES! That was awesome!" I shouted with joy, my face the very picture of happiness. "My power is awesome!"

I punched my fist to the sky and then promptly yelped in pain. My right arm registered in my sight. It was blue and unnaturally bends.

"What the?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth, followed by: "ARGHH! MY arm!"

**XxXxX**

I walked through the street slowly, careful not to jolt my broken arm. Not that it was painful, no; my arm has long become numb to any sensation. I just don't want my movement make the injury even worse.

I ignored the looks people gave me as I passed them. Really, this is embarrassing, walking with torn sleeve and an injured hand. Of course there are people who offer they help to get me to the hospital, but I refuse all of them. I don't want to be a burden to someone, much less some stranger I meet on the street. Besides, I didn't think my injury is that bad. It just looked like it, but it's not really bad.

Finally after thirty minutes walks, yes it took that many time because of my walking speed, I arrived at the hospital. I walked straight to the receptionist, a young woman who greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

I motioned for my right arm. "He-hello. I want to treat my arm."

"What happen to it?"

Expecting that question, I answered with my prepared answer. "W-well you see, I was doing some martial art training, but I accidently punch to hard. Now my ar-arm is broken." I said that that with an awkward smile, a smile that I believe she took as a sign of my embarrassment as she laughed after my explanation.

"Well it was not rare for someone to be injured while doing some training. Especially for someone who want to be a Pro Hero. You want to be one right?" I nodded at that, my smile became brighter. "Aha, I knew it. You really seem like the type. But back to the topic, I don't think your arm need to be treated though."

I tilted my head, "Why?"

She took my arm with both hands, looking at them carefully with glowing black eyes. Wow, that must be her Quirk working. I wonder what it does. No wait, Izuku, don't think about that now. Focus no your arm.

And so I focused on my right arm. That arm, I just realize has change appearance once more. It was not blue anymore; it was back to the color of my skin, white. It was also not bend to the different direction anymore; it was as straight as can be for an arm. All in all, the arm was healthy once more.

"I just used my Quirk on you. It name is Diagnose. Just like its name, it let me diagnose someone's body. And your arm, no, your entire body is as healthy as it can be." The receptionist said, snapping me from my shocked state.

"Wow, you have a great Quirk!" I said suddenly, my Quirk-geek mind momentarily taking over the control of my mouth.

My face goes beet red, damn it was embarrassing. Luckily for me, the lady just laughed it off.

"Yes, it is a great Quirk for a doctor like me." She must see my dubious face, because she raised one eyebrow. "What? You think I was just some receptionist? No, I am a doctor here. Receptionist is just one of my hobbies that I do on my free time."

"I'm sorry." I said with eyes downcast. But still though, being receptionist as hobby? That was weird.

"No no, think nothing of it kid. You're not the first nor will be the last to do it." The doctor said while swishing a hand. "But speaking of great Quirk, I think yours is great as well."

I started to get nervous at that. The way she said it like she knew what my Quirk is. But I don't have one. I don't have any Quirk whatsoever. What I do have is magic. Magic that strengthens my body and all of my senses. There is also the Spark, my 'phantom organ', which doesn't do anything now after I unleashed its power. It was still there, still thrumming with the power of lightning, but not as erratic as before.

Does her Diagnose saw that? Did she saw my 'phantom organ'?

"Whatever your Quirk is, it must be must strong. Your body is the healthiest body I've ever diagnosed. It must be strength-enchantment right?"

"Ah, yes!" I nodded frantically.

I left out a sigh of relief. So she didn't know my secret. Her Quirk cannot identify or find magic and my phantom organ. That was really a huge relief to me. With this, I at least can be confident that no one can find something wrong with my body. Even a Quirk named Diagnose can't find anything wrong with my body; I doubt some other Quirk or machine can find something wrong within my body.

My secret is safe, for now. Someone will not know about it, unless I told them myself. And I will never do that. Even if I told someone, I doubt they would believe me. They will think I am joking.

"Well kid, do you have another business here? Your health has no problem." The lady asked.

"Yes, I do have another business." I said, remembering my mother. "I want to visit my mother here. Her name was Midoriya Inko. She came here with an ambulance."

"Ah, I know her. The one from Midokoti Mall." She said. "Don't worry kid, she is alright. She's awake now, asking for her son. Go to the second floor, room number thirty-one."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

I opened the door to room thirty-one, my other was indeed awake. She was sitting on her bed, gazing outside of the window.

"Kaa-san." I greeted her as I took a seat at the chair beside her bed. "How are you? Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

My mother smiled at me. "I'm okay now, Izuku. The doctor said it was just panic attack that made me passed out. He said I can go home when I want to."

"That's good Kaa-san." That's a relief. "Do you want to go home now?"

She shook her head, her gaze back to the outside window. Her hand moved to take my own and give it a tight squeeze.

"Nee, Izuku." She began. "Do you know? I was happy when you're diagnosed as Quirkless."

I did not expect her to say that. My eyes snapped to her face, trying to read her expression. But my mother refused to meet my eyes, her eyes firmly locked outside.

"You must think I'm a horrible mother, happy when her son was sad." She said, her expression neutral. "But I really am happy. Why? Because I don't want you to be a hero."

That shocked me more than her first words. My mother, the one who always listen to my ramblings and embrace me when I cried, didn't want me to be a Hero? She must be joking.

"Kaa-san…"

"No, Izuku. I need to say this." This time, I can hear her voice tremble. It must be hard for her to say what she wanted to say, so I shut my mouth.

"Ever since you saw All Might's debut, you always wanted to be a Hero. I indulge you, thinking you will change your dream with time. But as you grow older, your dream never faded. It became stronger instead. I began to worry. With your drive and hard work, I know you can be a Hero. But I don't want you become one. Hero's job is dangerous; your life will always be at stake. You… you're the only one I have Izuku. And I… I don't want to lose you."

She took a ragged breath. I squeeze her hand, giving her encouragement to continue.

"Then you are diagnosed as Quirkless and I was so happy. It devastated you, I know, but still I thank Kami-sama for it. Without Quirk there is less chance for you to become a Hero. You can live long and healthy life. Your drive waned but your dream stay the same. That is enough for me. You can dream, but you can't be one."

She looked at me then, her eyes filled with unshed tears. I met her gaze silently.

"But then you come home with new power. With that power, you can be a Hero and I don't want that! But…. But you're so happy Izuku, you're so happy like never before. I don't know what to do! You're just so happy that day I can't say anything, so I just cried and encourage you. But in my heart, I don't want you to become a Hero."

She stopped and took a breath again. Her tears filled eyes still gazing at my own.

"And today… when you saved me and defeat those Villains… I know then I can never stop you to become a Hero. So instead, I want you to promise me something Izuku."

"Anything, Kaa-san." I responded immediately.

"I want you to promise me, when you become a Hero, you will fight while always thinking about your life. Your safety and your life will be your first priority. I wanted you to promise Izuku, if you have to choose between hundreds of other people life or your life, always choose yourself."

"I…" Don't know what to say.

My moral and my ideal cannot agree with what Kaa-san wanted. If there is life at stake, I will always move to save them. Even at the cost of my own life, I will still do it. Because that is what I am. That is who I am. Someone who can never sit still while others suffers.

If I promised to Kaa-san I will always think about myself and no other people, I will be lying to her. I will be betraying my own ideal.

"Kaa-san… I…"

And yet as I looked at my mother, with red eyes and stream of tears on her cheek, I knew she cares for me. As long as I don't make that promise, her life will be tormented with fear for my life. She will never have a happy life because of it. What kind of a Hero I am if I can't make someone close to me happy?

So I made my decision.

"Kaa-san… I promise you…"

I will always protect the life of others; I can never stop doing that. That is what made me, _me_. But I will also do what she wanted me to do. Just not the way she wanted me to do it.

"I will become the strongest Hero."

The Spark hums, as if agreeing with me.

"I will be stronger than Endeavor. I will become stronger than All Might."

_You will._

"I will be the strongest Hero in the world."

_It is your destiny._

"No Villains will ever be a threat to me."

_Not even gods will be a threat to you._

"I will become the Hero above them all."

_Is this your Oath?_

"I will become untouchable."

_So be it. Let it be known that I, Thor Odinson, will become your witness._

"That is my promises to you, Kaa-san."

_And thus, the Hero made his Oath._

**XxXxX**

Later that night, after we come home from hospital, I lay on my bed. Thinking.

The day was certainly eventful. All day long, I felt like I can't concentrate on one thing. Every time I wanted to think about something, another thing happened and took my attention away. So now, under the comfort of my blanket, I carefully think about what happen today.

The first that come to mind was the Spark, the one I called my phantom organ. It was certainly one of the most bizarre things I've ever felt. As far as I know, no human in the world have the Spark like me. Or a phantom organ for that matter. No human have it, I was sure of it. Because if others have something like it, then surely there is some research about it. The results of that research will be published, on internet or books. Maybe there will be news about it.

But no, there is nothing like that in the internet or even books. So, with full certainty, I can say the Spark is there because of Mjolnir's magic. And like Mjolnir, it was also mysterious. So, what do I know about it?

Ah yes, the familiar feeling I can feel from it. Like it was always been there, waiting for me to awaken it. So I safely can theorize it come inside my body the moment I lift Mjolnir, three years ago. I can't feel it, but it was there. And today, somehow, my anger awoken it and made me aware of it. I can't even think the reason why it was awoken by my anger. Or maybe, just maybe, it was not anger that awoken it but intense emotion. I'm not sure. I can't even prove my theory.

Then there is its state of existence. The Spark was not located inside my body but at the same time, it was located inside my body. Confusing, I know. That why I called it as 'phantom organ'. If someone were opened up my body, they can never find the Spark. But it was there, I can feel it. I have a theory for it.

I think the Spark was located in my soul. Some may think I was insane, but this is the one explanation that I feel very true. This theory is also supported by how I control it. With nothing but a thought I can control the Spark. Even now, it was humming, waiting for my instruction. If it was just ordinary organ, I don't think I can command it consciously. So let's think my theory is true.

Damn, that mean soul is real. What will those stuck-up scientists think if they found out about this? I chuckled as I think about it.

There is also the effect it has on me the moment it was awoken. My sight has change now. Everything I see clearer now, all the color become beautiful to behold. Well everything, except those black shadows. Those were creepy. So why did the Spark have those effect on me? Hmm, maybe the Spark was strengthening my soul and my sight was just the side effect.

Well, I can never know, there is no soul expert on this world.

The finally, the Spark's power. My one punch while using its power is so devastating. I believe it was even stronger than All Might own Texas Smash. I was not exaggerating; I have seen the video of All Might using Texas Smash. It was powerful, of course. But it was nowhere close with the power of my one punch. I feel giddy thinking about it.

My punch was stronger than All Might's!

But sadly, it was one time thing. I can feel it. The Spark cannot supply me with that big power anymore. Don't get me wrong, the Spark is still strong; it can supply me with strong power of lightning but just not that powerful. At least for now. I have no doubt, with time, when I can control it to its fullest potential, the kind of power I used back then will be nothing but child's play.

Using the Spark also made me realize another thing; my natural healing time is insane! Like crazy insane! It took only thirty minute to fix my broken arm! That was a short time. I wouldn't call it regenerative power, it was damn close. Heh, someday, I really need to sit and figured out how ridiculous my body is.

But suddenly, my mood soured. Maybe it was inevitable, but my mind wondered back to Death Arms and the other Pro Hero on that mall. They're no Hero, I can't even think of them as Heroes. It will be an insult to the real Hero like All Might to call Death Arms and his friends Hero. No, they're all imposters. Assholes that only want attention and praise from public; they even have the guts to pose like they have saved the day when they didn't even do anything.

"And also, fuck those people."

They obviously saw me take down those Villains and yet when those imposters were posing, those people praise them like they're the one who do anything. I can't even think of what is wrong with those people minds.

"I will change that. One day, I will change that."

The mindset of people who will worship just anyone who donned some colorful costume, have some licenses and calling themselves Heroes. I will change that. I will make a future where a Hero is worshipped because of their quality, because their drive to save others and not their colorful costume and their god damn pose.

My mind wandered back to the words Death Arms said to me. Then I promptly snorted to myself. Pfft, why the hell would I care about some imposter word? But well, I will prove him wrong. I will become the greatest Hero like my promise -_oath- _to my mother. It will be the greatest revenge.

With that in mind, I fell asleep.

Completely forgetting the voice I heard at the hospital.

**XxXxX**

"…._Tawakana-san will be reporting to us live from the scene. Tawakana-san please tell us what you see._"

There was black then the scene change to a man wearing headset sitting inside of a flying helicopter.

"_Certainly Iwazumi-san. It will hard to describe it, so I will show you._"

The scene now showing two forest separated by a long road made of earth.

"_Please explain to us what we are seeing Tawakana-san._"

"_Certainly Iwazumi-san. What we are seeing right now is the great Musutafu forest. This forest is the only forest that can be found on our lovely city. Well, it was, now our city has two forests that are separated by a two kilometers long and twenty meter wide road._"

"_Oh my. Do you know when that road is made? It will take long time to make it. And also, do you know the one who did this? Tawakana-san._"

"_Calling it's a road is a little bit a stretches, here see this._"

The camera zooms in, to the road. Now it was showing how uneven and ugly shaped that so-called road is.

"_Is that…_"

"_Yes, Iwazumi-san, instead of calling it a road it will be more suitable to call it a long line of destruction._"

"_It is an apt description, Tawakana-san. Do you know who or what did this?_"

"_We have no real proof, but eyewitness said they heard a big explosion like when lightning strike something. When they come closer, this line of destruction has been formed._"

"_This is worrying. What if it was done by some Villains? That kind of power can make the whole city nervous._"

"_Indeed, it is very worrying. In fact, there is a warning from the Endeavor Hero Agency–_"

**Click**

I turn off the TV. My face, no, my whole body is filled with sweats.

What the hell was that? What the hell?!

Why that god damn road is on TV?!

"Izuku!"

I flinched, not expecting the sudden voice.

"Ye-yes, Kaa-san?" I stuttered.

"Breakfast is ready. Come on, let's eat together."

"I'm coming Kaa-san."

It's okay Izuku.

Everything gonna be just fine.

In a week, everyone will forget about that road. You'll be okay.

**XxXxX**

I don't have many friends. The only one that I can call my friend is Kacchan. We were the best of friend, always together wherever we go. I can even say we were attached to the hips. Well, it was. The moment he got his Explosion Quirk Kacchan began to change.

It was slowly at first, nothing really serious. Boasting about his admittedly cool Quirk in front of me and then using his Quirk on me as a joke. Then I got the news that I was Quirkless. I told him of course. I can say it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my short life.

Because the moment Kacchan knew I was Quirkless, we became less than friend. We still play with each other's; I still follow him everywhere he goes. Heck, I still call him my friend. But deep down, I know we are not friend anymore.

His eyes told me that, to him I was someone beneath him. I was someone who he can do anything to. He was the bully and I was the victim who cannot fight back. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. I was powerless. If I fight him, he will do worse thing to me.

So every time Kacchan and his friends bully me, I will just take it silently. Well, not silently, I always end up crying. But I can endure. I was not the only one he bully of course, there are others. But not as bad as me. Why you asked? It was because the moment I see him bullying other people, I will step up and protect them. Ah, protecting is a big word. No, it will be more accurate to say I replace them as the one who is being bullied.

Nobody thank me for doing it of course. Instead they mock me, calling me wanna-be Hero. I know they're doing it because they don't want to be the target, so it's alright. I can take anything they throw at me, even if it made me cry. I don't really care what other people think of me. They may think me as weak, coward or anything, but as long as I can save people, I will do it.

That said; Kacchan is still one of the people I admire the most. He was the third really, right below All Might and Kaa-san. It was not his bullying that I admire of course. No, it was his drive, his courage and his determination that I admire.

Kacchan never take shit from other people. Even if an upperclassman tried to harass him, Kacchan always fight them. Not just one, even if there are many upperclassmen that tried to harass him, he will still fight. Usually, he will be beaten but Kacchan always get up and fight back.

For me, Kacchan was the embodiment of the word 'fight for what you want'. It was one of the most important traits for a Hero, one that I always tried to emulate. With this trait, I have no doubt Kacchan will become a great Hero. Well, after he fixed his violent attitude of course.

Our relationship didn't stop at 'bully and victim'. It changed again the moment I got my powers. I will say it again; I don't fight him because I have no power to fight back, not because I was afraid. So when I was sure I have powers and saw him bullying someone, I fight him. We were called to the teacher office and got scolded but it was so worth it.

After that, our relationship became… complicated. Big word, I know. But I can't exactly say I'm still the victim of bullying and he was the bully anymore. Nor can I say we are friend, because to be called friend, you have to mutually think so. While I think we are friend, I doubt Kacchan also think that. If I think again, it was more apt to say our relationship is like that of sparring partner.

Because when there is no one to sees us, Kacchan will always attack me. And I, of course, will defend and fight back. You may think I was describing what happen when enemies met. But no, we are not enemies. Because to be enemies, we have to hate each other. I certainly didn't hate him and I have a gut feeling that Kacchan also didn't hate me.

So today, when I was walking home from school and see Kacchan in front of me, I know what he wanted to do.

"Ple-please wait, Kacchan." I said. "I wanted to ask you something."

He scowled, like always, and growl. "I don't have fucking time for your damn question."

Always using dirty word. But at least he didn't attack me right away, so I took that as confirmation.

"Why do you wanted to a Hero Kacchan?" Was my question.

I was really curious. Why did someone as violent as Kacchan wanted to be a Hero? To be a Hero, you have to be patient and make sure you can pull back your punches when you fight. It was a restricting job to be a Pro Hero; I don't think Kacchan with his personality can be restricted.

"Because I wanted to prove I can be the strongest fucking Hero of all time. Even goddamn All Might will be my number two." Kacchan growled out.

Short answer, doesn't really explain anything. But it was _so_ Kacchan that I understand. It was a noble reason to be a Hero, I'd like to think. It was different from my reason, but nonetheless, I can respect that reason. Better to have a reason to be a Pro Hero than none at all.

"No, you will not." I said.

"Haa? What was that, Deku?"

I stare at Kacchan face, my eyes burning with determination.

"You will not be the strongest Hero, Kacchan. I will." I have promised Kaa-san that, and I intent to fulfill my promise.

I watched as Kacchan fall silent, and for the first time ever, I see his face looking thoughtful. I really wanted to know what he is thinking right now. Is he angry at my declaration?

Just as I was wondering what he is thinking, Kacchan began to grin. It was wide, evil grin that make me wanted to step back. But I didn't, I stand my ground and met his eyes. Red eyes that is burning with determination as intense as my own.

"Then why don't we see today who is the strongest?"

He didn't even curse, that mean Kacchan was really serious. Today, he really wanted to fight me and prove he was stronger than me.

Silently, I move my stare behind him. Then I say, "Hello, Mitsuki-san."

Instantly, Kacchan looked back. I take my chance at that. I ran past him. I ran like there was a demon behind me. Which, if you think, there is one.

"What the–?"

"I'm sorry Kacchan, but I don't have time today!" I said that and began to pick up my speed. Because I know he will be chasing after me.

"DEKUU!"

I laughed at that.

That was the beginning of a _terrifying _rivalry.

**XxXxX**

It has been three years since I got power, three years since I have the mean to become a Pro Hero. And for that three year, I feel like I have done nothing to increase my chance to be a Hero. In short, I felt like I've been slacking. Sure, I jog every morning, but so does many other persons. With my super endurance, the jog that I've done is not even tiring to me.

I will change that today. With the burden of my promise–_oath_\- I can no longer afford slacking off. I have to train like everyone who wanted to be Pro Hero. No, I will train harder than anyone else.

So here I was, at Dagobah Beach. This place is supposed to be a beautiful place once, but not anymore. This place is nothing but junkyard now, with trash coming from the sea and people who lived near it. I know there are many project to clean this beach, but they always stopped halfway. I don't know why though.

Why I am here you asked? Well, I said I wanted to train harder than anyone. I also don't want to train like anyone else, I wanted something challenging for my powers. Luckily, I found out about this beach from my mother. So, to train my body, I will clean this god forsaken beach. Yes you heard me right I, Midoriya Izuku, 13 years old, will do what adults don't want to do.

Also, no one wanted to come to this beach, so I can freely experiment with my Spark.

Here comes the Training Montage.

**Day One**

"ARGHH!"

I shouted as I push the rusted car frame in front of me. As the veins in my head bulged, I realized something.

"Wait, this… this is light."

And it is; I don't have to use any power to push it. So I tried something else, I pick the car frame with both of my hand. As I lift it on top of my head, I staggered a little under its weight. But I can still handle it easily.

"My strength is ridiculous." I muttered to myself. Then a grin made its way onto my face. "This is gonna be easy!"

**Day Four**

"THIS IS NOT EASY!" I shouted as I hefted a refrigerator atop my head.

Why the hell is this thing is more difficult to lift than a car frame?! I then throw the refrigerator into a truck. That truck belongs to a guy who on Day Two saw what I was doing. The next day, he come with this truck and told me to dump the trashes into it, and then leave. Confused, I did just that.

The next day, when I come back to the beach, the truck is still there but has no trashes in it. So that mean the guy bring the trashes to the real junkyard. I was thankful, as I don't have to think anymore where to bring these trashes.

I shook my head; I can't think something irrelevant right now. I have a beach to clean.

**Day Seven**

Today, I didn't touch the thrashes. Today, I will do another thing. Experimenting with the Spark, to be exact.

I stood shoeless on the part of the beach that I have cleaned. With my eyes closed, I tried to look into my soul. Slowly, I can see the Spark. The ball of lightning is there, as always. Still powerful but not erratic anymore.

How do I control this thing? I tried to remember how I control it that day. Ah yes, I remember, I just have to think and will it.

I opened my eyes and looked to the sea, blue and wide. More importantly, empty. So nobody will know what I will be doing to it.

I reach to my soul and feel the Spark responding. With a thought, I sent its thrumming power to my right arm. Instantly, green electricity started cracking on my right arm. I clenched my fingers and punch forward.

Green lightning flew from my outreached fist. It flies to the sea and created a rather big explosion with water flying everywhere.

I smiled at that. Sure it was not as powerful as before, but it was still powerful enough for me. Beside I have no need of the kind of power that created that road. Well, at least for now. Maybe in the future I might need it. But not now.

Then take back my fist and bring it near my face, examining it closely. I frowned at the sight of it. It was not blue or bended like that day, but was very red and I can even see smoke coming out of it. My muscle is twitching and I can also feel a mild bit of pain from it. That means using the power of the Spark still hurt me.

Sure, it will heal fast with my ridiculously fast natural healing. Heck, just as I was thinking about it, my arm has begun healing itself. But still, I cannot just let it like that. I have to think of ways to make the Spark power doesn't hurt me when I use it.

I have promised to mom that I will take care of my life. That promise will be redundant if my own power is hurting me. I can't also always depend on my natural healing. What if, one day, my natural healing is not that fast anymore? There is also the possibility of Villains attacking me when my power hurt me.

So I have to be creative, I have to think of ways.

"Firstly, what make my arm hurt?"

The Spark's power, of course.

"Then why does it hurt me?"

I found the answer easily. Because the Spark's power is powerful.

"Yes, it was powerful. But the Spark and its power is always inside my body. Granted it was on my soul, but still it was on my body. So why does it never hurt me when I used it on my arm?"

Think Izuku, think. Be creative. Think outside of the box. Then the answer struck me like thunder.

"Yes, that's it! I was using it _only _on my right arm! Ah stupid stupid!"

When the power of lightning was inside of the Spark, it was spread even. Every part of the Spark bears its power. Sure, some lightning get out. But it was a little, so my soul, my body, can take care of it.

When I was using it, I crammed all of that power inside of my arm and released it in one go. So of course my arm is hurting! That mean the Spark's power is not mean to be released from one place or my arm is just not powerful enough to bear its burden.

"So I have to spread the power evenly all over my body."

I tried it. I succeed. I smiled.

"This is gonna be awesome."

**Day Thirty**

"ARGHH! Goddamn refrigerator!"

That was not me, by the way. That was Kacchan. You must be wondering how it can be like this.

Well it goes like this; it turn out I was not sneaky with my new training regimen. Apparently, I always look dead tired when I go to school. And when the school ended, I will always vanish. Kacchan is suspicious of my behavior. Or maybe he was worried about me, I like to think that. I will never tell him that though.

So Kacchan, in his infinitely violent wisdom, decided to follow me one day. One thing lead to another, Kacchan decided to follow my training regimen. Today, he met a Refrigerator of Doom.

"Be careful with that, Kacchan." I said to him. I was not teasing him, I was really worried. The Refrigerator of Doom is dangerous. That's why it has Doom on its name.

"Shut up, Deku!" That as the respond of my fair warning.

Then, I watched in horror as Kacchan blow the Refrigerator of Doom with his Quirk.

"No, Kacchan! It _will _retaliate!"

"The fuck are talking about? Wait-wait-argh…"

"See? I told you."

**Day Forty**

Everything I do with Kacchan bounds to be interesting, what with his violent temper. Like today. Kacchan decided that just cleaning the beach is boring. So to make it more interesting, he attacked me.

I, in turn, do my best to evade his attack and retaliate. But I don't want to stop cleaning the beach. So I decided to improvise.

I evade one of Kacchan blow, bend down and pick up a Refrigerator of Doom. I hit Kacchan lightly with it, making him fly away. Then I bring the refrigerator to the truck.

Kacchan, of course, went mad.

"DEKUU!

**DAY SIXTY**

Today Kacchan decided to focus with cleaning the beach. I agree whole heartily.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. It was not Kacchan's voice.

I put down the Refrigerator of Doom that I was holding and turn my body to face the owner of the voice, which was a male. He was a boy older than Kacchan and I. His hair is blond like Kacchan, although a shade lighter than my rival. He is also taller than me, the reason why I think he is older than me. He is smiling, which somehow make me think he look like All Might, if not for his oval-shaped eyes.

Knowing Kacchan will never answer the question, I decide to answer it. With a smile of course.

"We-well, we're cleaning this beach from all the thrashes."

"That is very noble of you." He said. "But, why are you cleaning it?"

"Do we n-need to reason to do it?" I hurriedly added, "Plus, we are doi-doing it as part of our training. We wanted to be Pro Heroes, you see." I avoid his eyes while saying it, feeling a little shy. Kacchan just snorted.

To my surprise, the guy laughed loudly. Not a mocking laugh, but genuinely laughing. My eyes are back on him.

"I can feel your passion to be a Pro Hero, I like it! Can I help you guys? Cleaning this beach I mean."

"Rea-really?" I stammered a little, shocked at how forward he is. "You wa-want to help?"

"But of course!" The guy then pointed at himself. "I also wanted to be a Hero you see. So just think I was training like you two."

I looked at Kacchan then, while I was okay if the guy wanted to help us, I just don't know Kacchan will mind it or not. When Kacchan just shrugged, I took it as his agreement to let this guy help us.

"Of course you can help us. Welcome to the Dagobah Cleaning Team!" I said with a smile. That name is made up on the spot. Then I pointed at a Refrigerator of Doom and say, "Can you bring this to the truck over there?"

I can see Kacchan giving a wide-eyed stare which I reply with a shrug.

"Absolutely." The guy nodded and went to the refrigerator. "POWERR!" He shouted while lifting the Doom with two hands.

That was weird but I just smiled at him. "My na-name is Midoriya Izuku, by the way." I pointed at myself and then Kacchan. "And he is Bakugou Katsuki. Wh-what is your name?" I asked.

He paused on his steps. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Togata Mirio. Please call me Mirio." He said with wide smile.

"Okay Mirio-senpai." My smile grew a little bit mischievous. "Do be careful with the refrigerator.

* * *

**In here, I wanted to make Izuku different than canon. I wanted to make him more confident and while also keeping bits of his canon personality. Like when speaking, he will sometimes stutter, like canon. But within the security of his mind and when he is alone, Izuku will curses like Bakugou. **

**The 'Spark' will be explained later on. But I do draw inspiration from One For All.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : My Hero Academia and Marvel is not mine and will never be.**


End file.
